


As Time Passes

by KingShadows1001



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Canon, i dont know what else to tag this as oops-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShadows1001/pseuds/KingShadows1001
Summary: Just a short thing about Connor after the good ending of the game I wrote instead of sleeping.





	As Time Passes

It’s been quiet.

Connor knows the silence is deafening but he’s long given up on trying to change that. He’s now be free of the chains CyberLife once had on him, he’s chosen to live his own life.  
That decision was made a long time ago. How long exactly Connor doesn’t remember.

Or rather, chooses not to.

Years later he still assists with police cases, although he’s been given more freedom in what he can interfere with. Not because he was programmed to do it, but because it’s what he’s used to. Sure he could do other things with himself, like move out of the house he and Hank lived in for a long time, but the sense of normalcy keeps him going.

It keeps him grounded.

Although excited to finally have a free will, it seems as if he’s fallen into a mechanical pattern regardless.

Get up, get ready, report to the precinct, return home, repeat.

There’s not much else to do.

He had concluded that if he had made more contacts with people this would be different, but that’s also something he’s long given up on.  
No one had necessarily made such a connection.  
Not that it bothers him, he has other confusing matters. 

For example, the sense of having emotions is confusing even now.  
Even after all this time.

Fear, pain, happiness, 

_Loss._

It’s still as if they’re still brand new. Connors been repaired many times but he always remains the same. The same stupid voice and stupid face as the lieutenant once put it.

Time seems to have slowed down for the android, his memories remaining very detailed within his memory banks as if no time had passed at all.

Thinking about the lieutenant always stirs something within Connor, but it’s always hard to place. It makes him feel a cluster of emotions that ultimately feels unpleasant so he simply lays down. He doesn’t sleep, so he just lays there in the silence of the old house he just can’t leave.  
He’d do this action often, waiting for the lieutenant when he would go out on his own. 

It almost feels just like that when he does it now, just waiting for that old man to come stumbling through the door with alcohol on his breath and a lopsided grin on his face. 

Oh, but that’s ridiculous. 

Hanks been gone 31 years now.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were talking about how Connor will inevitably outlive Hank at like 4 am and this came out of it.  
> It's not much but I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
